The Box
by Alltheabove
Summary: It’s decorated beautifully, a light purple box with pastel decorations. All the way from swirls to shapes that no one could name. Niley, of course.


**The Box**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**This is legal, I didn't use any real names=)  
**

Exactly three hundred and sixty days ago was the last time I opened that box. It's a special box, full of happiness and cheerful memories. But ever since 'the breakup' I haven't allowed myself to open the lid.

It's decorated beautifully, a light purple box with pastel decorations. All the way from swirls to shapes that no one could name. Then smack dabbed in the center of the lid is a picture, of us.

It was taken from an awards show a while back, the picture is one of my favorites of us. My smile isn't fake; it's a pure Miley Stewart smile, the one everyone loves. At the time Joe had just got done being his usual goofy self when a photographer working for the show came over and asked us to take a picture together. Of course we agreed and Nick latched his arm around my waist immediately, we always looked for moments like this when we could take pictures and be closer. Then we all looked toward the camera and FLASH. The moment was over, picture was taken and a memory was formed.

I smile as I run my fingers along _his_ smile; his teeth are actually showing in this one, a sure sign that he truly is happy.

"Just open it Miley" I whisper the words to myself.

Here lately I and the Grey Brothers have become close again, and that's the only reason I'm willing myself to open the box. Because I'm happy when I'm with them and here lately we've been inseparable. They're either calling me or I'm calling them at all hours we're apart and texting each other during meetings. And then hanging out whenever it's possible.

My fingers gradually slide down the lid until they stop at the crease, with shaking fingers I lift it up, and the lid falls off to the side and I look in amazement at what I've been missing for a year.

Nick and I are closer too, I'm talking to him more than any of the other brothers, just like the 'old days' and we're still in love, at least I am. And I'm pretty sure by the smile that's always gracing his lips when we're close that's he's still in love too.

Pictures, there's loads of pictures, some of me and a single brother, or me and all the brothers and then there's a few with all of us smiling at the camera with random people, whether it be fans or friends from the 'crazy world' as I like to call it.

My fingers graze the picture lying on top; it's my favorite of me and Nick. His brown curly hair is piled on top of his head and his brown eyes are sparkling to no end. He's sporting a red blazer, my favorite color on him, and a white dress shirt. He's smiling with his teeth again. His hand is fastened around my waist and I'm leaning on him slightly, touching his chest with my right hand.

I lay the picture aside, noting to myself to frame it later, I can't stand for it being locked up in the box any longer.

I continue flipping through the pictures, setting aside my favorites, my room needs new pictures anyways. Eventually, all the pictures are piled on my bed.

But down in the bottom of the box is where I love the most. It's curled up like a snake, and shining extra every time the light hits it. My fingers lightly touch the silver.

I pick the cool metal up in my hands and gaze at it longingly, I haven't touched the jewelry since we made the Seven Things video, since then it's been pushed down in the bottom of this box.

Slowly, I latch the necklace around my neck, picking the dog tag up in my hands again and kissing it. I stare down at the lettering, his name imprinted there. I let it fall and it hangs loosely between my breasts, chilling me just a tad.

I smile down, and picture by picture I put the paper memories back into the box.

One more good look at the lid of the box and I pick it up, placing it back on the box with ease. And so the box is shut again, enclosing all the pictured memories, except the ones I love and the most important thing to me.

Once more, I look at the box, the entire box with all its swirly decorations and then I slide it back under the bed, slowly disappearing into the darkness.

And I promise myself that I'll never go a whole year again without opening 'the box' again.

**A/n: Yeah, I was bored last night, and this is what I thought of. I originally wrote something like it on a different site for Semma (SeanxEmma from Degrassi) and well, yeah. It just kinda popped back up. And so today I have nothing else to do but lounge around and finish packing for D.C. so I decided to go ahead and write this, after I wrote on Bleeding Loner?  
**

**By the way: I realllyyyy want 170 reviews, at least, before I post chapter 24, that would mean 10 reviews for that chapter and y'all have done it before, so please. (I only like one more to that goal) **

**Wish me luck on my first 'big' trip away from home. =) I would've posted this on Saturday, that's my usual posting day, but I won't be home, so here it is earlier.  
**

**And review this, please =)**


End file.
